


A Piece Of Home

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Ficlets [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: For the longest time, one of Naruto's most prized possessions had been a photo. It had given him a reason to get up and keep going. Naruto thinks one might help Obito too.For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 squares: H/C + Photography





	A Piece Of Home

For the longest time, one of Naruto's most prized possessions had been a photo. 

It hadn't even been that good of one what with Sasuke and him having argued right before. His teeth were gritted in anger, Kakashi was tired of them even back then and Sasuke's face was blank. Only Sakura looked happy. But even so it helped him get past some things he knew he wouldn't have gotten through otherwise. It had given him a reason to get up and keep going. 

He was sure that Obito felt the same about his own team photo. At least at some point in his life. Naruto was still curious about how he managed to obtain control over the Jubi when he had struggled at it mere seconds before. However, Obito was tight lipped about the whole thing. He'd occasionally let out a few comments slip whenever he watched Naruto train with Kurama, but that was about it. 

Not that Naruto held it against Obito. He himself hadn't been very forthcoming about Kurama and, unlike the Jubi, he didn't nearly bring about the end of humanity. He just wished he knew what had given Obito that much strength to push through. He wished that he could replicate it, because a strength that held him together through the Jubi surely would work around people too. 

Obito tended to be tired after being outside. It was the visible sign of the mental stain of being surrounded by people who'd prefer it if he didn't exist. Naruto knew that feeling all to well and didn't object whenever he decided it was time for a nap while holding Naruto tightly. Naruto gladly took all his hurt and exhaustion away. He just wished that there was a way to stop it from happening in the first place. 

He had played with the thought of getting a professional picture taken, but that would probably end in disaster. He didn't think Obito could let his guard down enough around a stranger to adopt that soft look he had whenever it was just them nor did Naruto trust anyone to not make Obito's scars look terrible on purpose. Naruto loved them as he loved every part of Obito and he won't see them messed with. 

After that, he thought about maybe getting a camera himself, but those things were way too pricey and way too hard to set up. So he threw that plan out as well, or at least until technology developed that was. Cameras got smaller, cheaper, easier to use. Better suited for someone like Naruto. 

Of course he bought one. He even declined an extra portion or two of Ichiraku ramen a few times just to give him a bit of a buffer. It got him a few raised eyebrows from whoever was with him at the time, but this was _important_. (Plus, after he told the father-daughter duo why they send him home with some fish cake to split with Obito.)

It still took Naruto a while to master actually using it. A lot of the instantly printed pictures turned out blurry. It took all of his training and the patience of his friends before he got the hang of it. But once he did nothing and nobody was safe from getting captured. His friends, his plants and, of course, Obito and himself.

Obito was amused by the whole thing. He, being the considerate boyfriend he was, even got Naruto a book on photography. Naruto had grumbled but read the whole thing anyway. He learned about angles and all that aesthetic stuff that still didn't mean much to him, but maybe that was because of all the big words. He did however use his knowledge to put together a collage to hang by the entrance. 

His hands had been more paper cuts than anything for a few days, but it was all worth to see the lines on Obito's face soften whenever his eyes slid over them. A fond smile on his lips as he noted the new additions. He wasn't as tired when he came home, though he still liked to cuddle. Naruto used those moments to talk about his day. Obito stayed quiet most of the time, but occasionally he'd throw in something about his own day, mostly calling people idiots. 

The progress made him even more exited to work on it. However, since Naruto looked at the collage every day, it was obvious to him when one went missing. It was one of his favourites as well. Ino had taken it while helping them out. Obito and him slightly dirty from gardening, both smiling widely at a terrible joke about Kakashi. Ino had teased them about looking cute in it, but it had easily found itself as one of the center pieces of the collage and now it was gone.

He searched the whole house for it, but no luck. He didn't bring it up to Obito who in turn didn't bring it up either. He probably thought Naruto was planning something special with it as it wouldn't be the first time he did. Sadly no such thing was going on. After nearly a month Naruto was ready to admit defeat. 

Naruto pondered how to break the news to Obito as he did the laundry that Obito had put on before crashing on the bed after a mission. He felt something weird in one of Obito's pockets and feared that he accidentally washed something important in his tired state. He carefully peeled out the thin piece of plastic. He was shocked to discover that it was the missing photo, sealed tightly in plastic and untouched by the water. Though, he noticed that the edges were slightly worn beneath the sealing. As if someone had constantly removed the picture from a pocket and slid their fingers over the edges before putting it back. 

Naruto grinned and put it back into Obito's pocket. It seemed like he didn't need to worry about breaking the news after all. He hummed as he finished the chore, basking in the knowledge that Obito took a piece of home with him wherever he went.


End file.
